


Pure Pleasure

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Scout, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Just some smut but like just blowjobs and pussy eating. ya know





	Pure Pleasure

Scout could feel the bigger man against his back. He was spending the night in his boyfriend camper van. He couldn't sleep, a question on his mind. Sniper knew he was trans and he accepted him but he didn't know if Sniper wanted to do anything sexual with the younger male. They two were awake, laying in bed together. One of Snipers hands left his mid area and traveled up. 

“You didn't take ya binder off. Gonna crack a rib ya know.” Sniper sat up “You know I don't care what you look like. I want you comfortable.” Sniper leaned into kiss the Scout quickly before he could protest. 

“Alright. But I'm putting my shirt right back on!” Scout grabbed the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head. He struggled to get the red binder off his chest bit eventually he did and immediately put his shirt right back on. Sniper leaned into kiss the smaller male, putting his arm around Scout. Scout immediately reciprocates, passionately pushing his tongue against the other lips that Sniper opens up to, fighting for dominance. Snipers hands travel down to Scouts waist, thumbs hooking under the waistband of the runners sweatpants. Scout pulls away from the kiss face flushed dark.

“Eat me out Snipes.” The four words that escaped Scouts mouth felt so hot to Snipers ears in the thick air of the van.

“Of course, Love.” Sniper pulled down Scouts pants and crawls in between the runners legs. Sniper pulled down Scouts boxers, revealing his pussy, wet for the marksman. Sniper pushed Scouts shirt up, not enough to show the others Chest. He softly pressed a kiss to Scouts stomach, right under his belly button. The bushman was taking his sweet time with the runner. 

“Come on Snipes! Please, I'm all open for ya.” Scout pushed his pelvis up to Sniper. Sniper smirked, gripping at the underside of the runners thighs.

“Hold in Roo, I'm getting to it.” Sniper moved his head in between Scouts thighs and kissed, nipping softly at his inner thigh, causing Scout to mean softly. Sniper pushed Scouts legs apart, using his thumbs to open up Scouts pussy lips to take a look at him before moving his head in to softly kiss his hole. He brought his head out to stick his tongue out and lick up his pussy. Scout closes his eyes, moaning for more. The moans music to Snipers ears, he stopped at the clit, flicking his tongue over it softly before wrapping his lips around the sensitive nub. Scout gripped the bed sheets in one hand, bringing the other to Sniper head of hair, finger raking through his locks. Sniper softly sucking the nub before going back down  to the hole and licks up and around the hole before pushing his tongue inside Scout. Scout moans, softly arching his back, his legs wrapping around Snipers head trying to bring him in close. Sniper accepted it, pulled away from the hole and moving his attention back his boyfriends clitoris, using his pointer finger to softly prod at his vagina before slowly pushing in. Scouts head sinking into the pillows, moaning happily. Scout felt that warm knot in his stomach as Sniper sucked and fingered him.

“Fuck Snipes! Please, please, oh please! don't stop!”

Sniper suckled softly on the sensitive nub, before pushing a second finger in and curling them up, pushing against a soft bundle of nerves inside Scout.

“Fuck! Fuck! Sniper, I'm gonna cum! Don't stop!” Sniper smirks and takes his fingers out, replacing it with his tongue, pushing his tongue up against those nerves again. Scout moans loud, back arching, toes curling. “Snipes! oh fuck! Snipes!” 

Scouts walls clench around Sniper tongue and the knot releases as he cums in Snipers mouth. Sniper slowly removes his tongue before licking up Scouts juices and then removing his head from in between Scouts thighs. Scouts thighs trembled as he pants. Sniper smiles and hands Scout his boxers and pants. He laid down next to the younger boy and wraps his arms around him.

“You enjoyed that?” 

“Best thing I eva felt! You better do that again sometime.” Sniper kissed Scouts forehead.

“Just say the words and I will.”

Scout nods and leans up to kiss Sniper, tasting himself but he didn't care, he was kissing the man he loved. Scout pulled away slowly

“Hey Snipes?”

“Yes Roo?”

“You want me to suck your dick?” 

Snipers face blushed softly, his dick already hard from his previous actions.

“Only if you want.” 

Scout nodded, hooking his fingers into Sniper pants, pulling them down, smirking cockily. Scout softly sucked the other cock through the boxers, letting the fabric get wet. Scout pulled down Snipers boxers, taking the cock into his hands, softly pumping it before sucking on the tip. He softly started taking his dick in, slowly before the thick 5 inches fit his mouth, slightly down his throat, his nose in the pubic hair above his cock. Scout sucked on Snipers cock before pulling his head back and back down bobbing his head at an even pace. Sniper groans putting his hand into Scouts hair, pushing his back down on his dick and pulling him back up, not hard but enough to control his movements while still allowing him to breathe. Scout sucked hard, as Sniper moaned softly.

“Come on Love, I know you can do better than that.” Sniper let his grip on Scouts hair go. Scout, determined to make his boyfriend cum, he took the whole cock into his mouth sucking his cheeks indenting around the others cock before rubbing the underside of Snipers cock with his tongue. “Oh that's nice love. Just like that.” Scout smiled as best he could around his lovers cock, continuing to suck and lick at the prick deep in his mouth until Sniper gripped his head again, holding him against his pelvis and cumming down the Scouts throat.

“Oh yeah, take it all. Every last drop.” The words Sniper said were hot and thick in the air ad Scout drank the cum from Snipers cock. As Sniper finished he let Scouts head go, letting him breath. As Scout coughed slightly finally getting his breathing done Sniper got up, opening the window to clear out the heavy air and let the outside air inside to cool the two men down. “You alright Roo?” 

The Scout nodded and stretched his arms out before laying down. “The fucking best!”

Sniper smiled at his boyfriend before getting the smaller boy a glass of water. He let the small boy drink before crawling back into bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and closing his eyes.

“I love ya Snipes”

“I love you too, Roo”

Scout pressed a soft kiss to Snipers lips before closing his eyes too and falling asleep.


End file.
